EriSol
by WelpThisIsAName
Summary: Just some EriSol. There will must likely be smut.
1. Chapter 1

Eridan was watching Sollux doing some weird computer stuff. He didn't try to understand. He was just bored and Sollux let him hang out. They've been doing this for a few months now, just hanging out. Eridan was kinda hoping that Sollux was letting him hang out because he wanted to be pale or maybe even red. He didn't question it or anything. He just enjoyed being around someone.

"Hey Sol. You want something to eat?" Eridan stood from his chair.

"Sure ED. Thanks." Sollux muttered but didn't look away from the screen.

Eridan went to Sollux's kitchen and set to work on some food. He should prove himself as a good candidate for such quadrants. Sollux needs to eat more and stay hydrated. Karkat told him that Sollux has been known to pass out if he's coding too long. Eridan made something simple for Sollux to eat and code at the same time. He got some water and mix in one of those human fruit flavor pouches. It claims to boost up the immune system. Karkat got them for Sollux for his wiggling day present. Eridan brought them to Sollux and put it where he usually did for Sollux to reach for and not spill it.

Sollux started to eat and hummed. "It's good thanks."

Eridan smiled. "No problem Sol. I'm gonna go home. It's getting late."

Sollux stopped typing and turned to look at Eridan. "Just like that? You aren't going to eat too?"

Eridan raised a brow. "I guess I could but I need to go home Sol."

"Just stay here." Sollux turned back and started typing again.

Eridan blushed and nodded. "Okay. I'll go make myself food then." He went to make himself something to eat.

When Eridan got back, Sollux was laying on his human bed. "Hey, you finished your thing?"

"Yeah. I'll test it out in the morning." Sollux smirked up at him.

Eridan blushed and quickly went to sit on his chair. He started eating, avoiding Sollux's gaze. He hasn't been here when Sollux wasn't coding.

"ED, why do you come here? It's not like we talk or anything." Sollux sat up.

"You let me come." Eridan shrugged. "No one else wants to hang out with me."

"You and KK hang out a lot." Sollux pointed out.

"Not since him and Gam have paired up. Gam won't let Kar out of his sight for three goddamn seconds." Eridan sighed. "You're all I got."

"That sounds so pale." Sollux joked.

Eridan blushed. "Whatever Sol."

"Wait." Sollux smirked. "Are you pale for me?"

Eridan stood up and started to leave. "I'm not staying if you're gonna make fun of me Sol. I just wanted to hang out and not be alone."

"Wait ED. I didn't mean to sound like that." Sollux got up and went after Eridan.

"Whatever Sol. I ain't putting up with this." Eridan almost made it to the door when Sollux stopped him with his psionics.

"Okay, listen ED. I like having you here. Sorry I was being an asshole." Sollux sighed and brought Eridan closer. "Let's just forget I said anything, okay? Let's finish eating."

Eridan sighed and nodded. "Fine, just let me go."

Sollux let him go and sighed. "Come on." He started back to his room.

Eridan followed and sat back down. They ate in silence and Eridan tried not to look at him. Sollux stared at Eridan as he ate. It felt awkward for both of them.

"Sol, where am I going to sleep?" Eridan finally looked up at him.

"Do you want the coon or the bed?" Sollux asked.

"You take the recuperacoon. You need it more than I do." Eridan yawned.

Sollux raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Eridan shrugged. "You worked hard today."

Sollux hummed. "What if I want the bed."

"If you cared, you wouldn't have asked." Eridan rolled his eyes.

Sollux flipped him off. "Maybe I wanted you to the fuck man up and tell me that you wanted to sleep with me."

"Then you shoul-Wait, what?" Eridan started angry then stared at Sollux in shock.

Sollux groaned and lay back. "How are you this stupid?"

Eridan huffed and stood. "You aren't very clear about things you know."

Sollux looked at him. "Just shut the hell up and kiss me you douche."

Eridan got on the bed and shyly kissed Sollux. HE couldn't believe this was happening. Sollux kissed back and they both easily slipped into a sloppy make out session.

A/N: So, how do you like it so far? Do you want anything to go on with them?


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The days that followed were, to be honest, wonderful and awkward. Wonderfully awkward. Sollux and Eridan spent the days like normal but they ended with them making out. Aradia was the first to find out about them when she burst in on them making out at Sollux's computer. That had been awkward for everyone but Aradia. The first thing she did was call Nepeta and tell her that the ship had sail and was never going to sink. Then news spread fast from then on./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Sollux was still getting messages from all his friends. What he didn't expect was the letter from Cronus. A very threatening / br / "Hey piss-blood!/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"If you EVER hurt my little brother, I will END you./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I will go to your hive and feed you a shit ton of sopor and mind honey until you pass out!/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Then I'll burn your whole hive to the fucking ground!/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"You better treat him right."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Then it was just his name signed at the bottom, followed by quickly written trigger warnings from Kankri./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Eridan was so embarrassed, more so when Sollux framed it and hung it in his living block./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Sol, take it down." Eridan whined./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Fuck no. This is the best thing I've ever seen." Sollux chuckled as he admired his handy work./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Eridan groaned and covered his face. "I will do anything you want if you take it down."br / br / Sollux raised both eyebrows and smirked. "Anything you say?"br / br / "Yes, fucking anything! That is too embarrassing. Please Sol." Eridan pouted./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Well, Sollux couldn't turn that offer down. "Alright ED. Come over tomorrow night."br / br / A/N: Just some short fluff to show I am still writing!/p 


End file.
